


exposure

by heatdeath (keptein)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Filming, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Tapes, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/heatdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This,” Keiji said, not taking their eyes away from the screen, “is porn. Why are you showing me this?"</p>
<p><i>“Because,”</i> Koutarou said, “we should do this.”</p>
<p>“...amateur porn?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Well, not - I mean, maybe not put it on the internet, but I travel ‘cause of work, and then I could watch it while I’m away, ‘n you guys could watch it…”</p>
<p>Keiji levelled him with a disbelieving stare before switching their gaze to Tetsurou. “You agree with this?”</p>
<p>Tetsurou shrugged. “It could be hot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	exposure

**Author's Note:**

> TECHNICALLY this isn't m/m/m, because kuroo & akaashi are both dmab nb (kuroo uses he/him and akaashi uses they/them). bokuto is a trans man. there's no detailed description of gender dysphoria, but do be careful if reading sex about trans characters can trigger your own dysphoria/make you uncomfortable. anywho!! this is for bokuakakuroweek, day 3: television.

 

“This,” Keiji said, not taking their eyes away from the screen, “is porn. Why are you showing me this?”

_ “Because,” _ Koutarou said, “we should do this.”

“...amateur porn?”

“Yeah! Well, not - I mean, maybe not put it on the  _ internet,  _ but I travel ‘cause of work, and then I could watch it while I’m away, ‘n you guys could watch it…”

Keiji levelled him with a disbelieving stare before switching their gaze to Tetsurou. “You agree with this?”

Tetsurou shrugged. “It could be hot.”

“When I’m out of town for volleyball, y’know, I could watch it and we could all be together…”

“This is a terrible idea. It’s going to get leaked, and then what will you do?”

“It won’t get leaked! It’ll just be between the three of us, and I trust you guys - don’t you trust Tetsu?”

“Of course I trust Tetsurou,” Keiji said, giving him an apologetic glance. Koutarou huffed, as if taking offense on Tetsurou’s behalf, but Tetsurou just shrugged again.

“I’m not gonna do anything with it,” he said, lips quirking into a half-smile. “Kou, you forgot to tell them the idea you had.”

“Oh! Yeah.” Koutarou turned to Keiji, taking one of their hands in his. “I was thinking - you could film it? So you could have control over… y’know, what’s seen of you and stuff.”

Keiji fell silent, looking away. The sentiment was startlingly considerate, and it completely blindsided them how thoughtful Koutarou could be, especially when he didn’t mean to. It was true that the idea of watching themselves during sex was treacherous ground - the closest they’d come before had been with mirrors, Koutarou’s exhibitionist streak making him eager and insistent to try it. That had been… okay, really hot when their eyes hadn’t lingered on themselves, instead focusing on Koutarou and his unashamed revelry, Tetsurou’s nonchalant attitude to being watched.

The image hit them suddenly - Koutarou underneath Tetsurou, spread out and panting, Tetsurou stifling his groans into Koutarou’s shoulder, and Keiji on the side, touching them and filming them, preserving the scene forever.

“Told you that’d work,” Tetsurou said confidently, breaking the silence. Keiji blinked, returning to the present, Koutarou’s laughter registering in their ears.

“Welcome back,” he said, grinning at them. “So, are you in?”

Keiji wetted their lips. “If both of you promise not to do anything else with it, or upload it to the Cloud…”

“We promise,” Tetsurou and Koutarou chorused.

“Alright, then,” Keiji said. “We’ll buy a video camera.”

_ “Hell yes,”  _ Koutarou cheered, holding his hands up for a high five.

*

Keiji looked down at the camera in their hands, turning it over as they hummed. "I'll wait a little before turning it on," they said, turning it back off and letting it rest on the nightstand, lens unblinking and expectant where it looked out.

Koutarou laughed. "Don't worry, we need to warm up first." He'd wasted no time in shedding his shirt, lounging half-naked on the bed, eyes flitting between Keiji and Tetsurou eagerly. "This'll be awesome, though. Right? Aren't you guys excited?"

"Yeah," Tetsurou said. He sat down next to Koutarou, absently catching Koutarou’s ankle in his hand, thumb stroking over the joint.

Keiji watched the two of them, the ease to which physical touch came to them. They envied it, sometimes, because they still struggled with displays of affection, when and where and how to touch, to caress. Their eyes lingered on Tetsurou’s darker skin contrasting with Koutarou’s pale ankle, the gentle way Tetsurou’s thumb rubbed over it.

“Keiji?” Koutarou asked, and they blinked.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

Koutarou sat up, brow furrowing. “Do you still wanna do this? We don’t have to.”

“No, I do,” Keiji said. Koutarou gestured for them to sit down and they did, leaning into Tetsurou. “You’re quite the sight, the two of you.”

Tetsurou and Koutarou shared a glance. Keiji wasn’t eager to compliment anyone, unless they were under the influence and laughing with a lack of inhibition - it gave their compliments all the more weight, and both Tetsurou and Koutarou straightened, leaning over to kiss Keiji’s cheek. “It’ll be good,” Tetsurou said. “Yeah?”

Keiji looked over at him, at the kind slope of his nose, his dark, reassuring eyes. They nodded, and leaned over to kiss him properly, pushing him back onto the mattress and crawling on top of him. Koutarou cheered, moving back to give them space. “Get it, Keiji!”

Tetsurou laughed and arched up to kiss Keiji back, wasting no time in deepening it. Keiji closed their eyes, exhaling softly as they kissed, lips moving familiarly against each other. A hand was stroking up their back, pushing its way up under their shirt and tracing the line of their spine. Another hand was on their ass, squeezing so shamelessly that Keiji had to break away to laugh, giving Koutarou a look. He was grinning, holding his hands up in apology.

“Goddamn, Kou, wait your turn,” Tetsurou said, shaking his head.

“Hey! ‘S not my fault I can’t resist getting in on the action, you both look really good. ‘N I wanna kiss too, y’know…”

“We know,” Keiji said, sitting up and wrapping a hand around Koutarou’s neck, pulling him close for a deep, resounding kiss. “Now, it’s up to you two. Put on a show.”

Tetsurou lay back, crossing his arms behind his head. “Kou’s specialty.”

Koutarou laughed, shifting to straddle him as Keiji pulled back, sitting up against the headboard and getting the camera to turn it back on, palming themselves absently through their skirt. “You’re just jealous,” Koutarou said with a smirk, leaning over to kiss Tetsurou deeply, nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt to stroke and pinch the skin underneath, making Tetsurou arch and groan into his mouth.

Keiji raised the camera to their eyes to watch through the lens as they kissed and pressed up against each other, shedding layers and moving around on the mattress, limbs occasionally knocking against Keiji and jostling the camera. “Sorry,” Tetsurou said breathlessly, giving them an apologetic look before Koutarou bit down on his collarbone and his eyes closed in pleasure, fist tight in ash blonde hair.

Keiji made sure the camera zoomed in on the way his hair fell into his eyes, his black, thick eyelashes fanning out over high cheekbones. Even though they didn’t often say it, Tetsurou’s beauty and Koutarou’s handsomeness could often take their breath away, leave them dry-mouthed and swallowing. Now was no exception - if anything, the lens between them magnified it, made the sight of Koutarou biting his lip even more arousing, the way his hand was hidden between his legs becoming something forbidden, not meant to be caught on film.

“I’m gonna go down on you for a second first,” Koutarou told Tetsurou, kissing him again and again. Tetsurou nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Sure, just - not for too long, I wanna fuck you,” he said and Koutarou made an offended noise into his sternum, kissing his way down Tetsurou’s chest.

“Yeah,  _ duh,” _ he said into his skin. “I want you to fuck me too.”

“What charming dirty talk,” Keiji intoned. Koutarou stopped, looked over at the camera and blushed as he laughed, scratching his neck.

“Whoops, forgot about that.” He tugged Tetsurou’s pants and boxers off, hands running over his thighs.

“Can’t believe you said  _ duh _ on our sex tape,” Tetsurou said dryly, hips lifting up encouragingly. “It’s going to ruin the mood every time.”

“No, it won’t,” Koutarou said easily, and bent to take Tetsurou’s half-hard cock in his mouth. Whatever Tetsurou meant to reply was lost in the moan he let out, body arching and fingers threading through Koutarou’s hair, pushing him further down.

The sight was obscene, Koutarou’s lips red and wet with spit where they were wrapped around him. Keiji felt filthy as they filmed, unable to resist from lingering where Koutarou’s head was bobbing. His eyes were closed, brow eased in pleasure as he sucked Tetsurou off, and the way he was so obviously enjoying it only made Keiji feel filthier as they watched, unable to stop themselves from rubbing themselves harder through their skirt.

Tetsurou groaned, pushing half-heartedly at Koutarou’s shoulder with his foot until he pulled off, panting into Tetsurou’s thigh. “Enough, enough, I’m gonna come…”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Koutarou said cheerfully, voice hoarse, but Tetsurou shook his head.

“Wouldn’t be able to go twice, c’mere.” He lifted a hand, gesturing for Koutarou to come up - he did, and they kissed surprisingly softly, reorienting themselves against each other.

“Keiji could…” Koutarou started, looking over at them, but then he smiled and shook his head. “No, yeah, this is good. I’ll ride you.”

Tetsurou swore, shifting to lie back and wrap his hands around the headboard. Koutarou wetted his lips, sucking on the bottom one as he straddled Tetsurou again, reaching down to steady his hard cock as he sank onto it with a punched-out moan, head falling back.  _ “Fuck…” _

Keiji’s camera ran up and down his body, taking in the smooth, hard lines of it as he began to move, rocking back and forth. The sight was overwhelming through the lens, making their hands shake with want, and they reached out with their free hand, touching Koutarou’s chest. Koutarou moaned encouragingly, fingers wrapping around Keiji’s wrist to pull them closer.

“Put that down, come here, please, I wanna kiss you…”

Nodding, almost delirious with arousal, Keiji put the camera down on the nightstand and shifted closer on their knees, cupping Koutarou’s face in their hands and kissing him hard. From underneath them, Tetsurou let out another curse, hips pressing hard up into Koutarou and making him moan into Keiji’s mouth, a chain reaction that made Keiji shudder and push closer. Their hand fumbled down to where the other two were joined, feeling Tetsurou’s cock sliding into Koutarou, Koutarou’s clit rubbing against their palm as Koutarou moaned again, throwing his head back with abandon.

_ “Shit, _ Keiji, yes, fuck, T--  _ oh,  _ oh, my God -”

Tetsurou laughed - or tried to, one hand gripping Keiji’s thigh and the other on the headboard to fuck up harder and faster, body tense and shaking with effort. He was panting, and so was Keiji, hard breaths forcing themselves out of their lungs as they reached for the camera again, lens shaking as it captured Tetsurou, sweating and spread out on the sheets, fucking up into Koutarou, who was gasping for breath and babbling, pleading nonsensically and moving back against Tetsurou, making their hips slam with the momentum. Keiji reached down to play with his clit again, rubbing at it with trembling fingers, and Koutarou came with a loud, garbled moan, falling back and shuddering over Tetsurou, working his hips against Tetsurou’s in stuttering motions - one, two, and then Tetsurou was coming too, and Keiji’s hand was in their skirt and they were biting their lip hard, the lens forced down as they drew in on themselves with the force of their orgasm.

Shakily, they put the camera back on the nightstand. Koutarou moved off Tetsurou with another groan, and Keiji lay down to wrap themselves around the two of them - Tetsurou was still spaced out, panting hard.

“Holy  _ shit,” _ Koutarou said when he finally caught his breath. “That was way hot.”

“Mhm,” Tetsurou said. “Fuck.”

“You both - you looked…” Keiji trailed off, pressing their face into Tetsurou’s shoulder. Tetsurou’s arm came up around them, pressing them closer into him, and Koutarou fumbled to hold their hand, sweaty fingers squeezing theirs. Keiji opened their mouth again, but it was impossible to set words to the messy, overwhelming wave of feeling within them, and they shook their head, closing their eyes.

“I can’t wait to see it,” Koutarou said, almost a murmur, and Tetsurou nodded, exhaling hard.

“Yeah.  _ Fuck.” _

Koutarou laughed. “Can you say anything else?”

“I love you two,” Tetsurou said plainly, so easily that it took both Koutarou and Keiji by surprise, making them freeze against him. Koutarou relaxed first, and then Keiji, unwinding slowly back into the mattress.

“I love you too,” Koutarou said. “And you, Keiji. It was - it was really hot. That you were filming.”

“I love you,” Keiji said, lifting their head to make eye contact with Koutarou. “I love watching you. I love you.”

Koutarou looked stunned before he smiled, a happy thing that spread over his whole face, transforming it into something breathtaking. “I love you too.”

Keiji nodded, shifting up to look at Tetsurou. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Tetsurou said in return, soft and gentle and with the slight edge of making fun - he’d never seen the phrase as a big deal, but for Keiji it had been a massive hurdle, a roadblock they thought they’d never get over.

Keiji nodded again.

“You always look so serious when you say it,” Tetsurou mused, hand reaching over to rub at the corner of Keiji’s mouth. “It’s okay. We’re not going anywhere.”

“I know,” they said, looking away for a moment.

“No one’s going anywhere,” Koutarou said quickly, squeezing them both. He sat up, reaching for the camera. “This thing is still running!” He turned the lens onto Keiji and Tetsurou, filming them where they lay. “Say hi.”

Tetsurou waved. “Hi.”

Keiji let out a snort, shaking their head. “Hi.”

Koutarou turned the camera onto himself, giving the lens a toothy grin and a thumb’s up. “Polyamory, hacked,” he told it, and the film cut out to the sound of Tetsurou and Keiji’s laughter - one higher and quieter than the other, but no less present.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumb](http://tivruskis.tumblr.com) | [twi](http://twitter.com/tivruskis)


End file.
